A Sweet Plan
by Goddess Of Mpreg
Summary: Harry wants a child and he’ll do anything for one, even drink a potion and sleep with the first man he can find. DMHP MPREG. BOTTOM!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Sweet Plan

**Summary:** Harry wants a child and he'll do anything for one, even drink a potion and sleep with the first man he can find.

**Warnings:** AU, Slash, Swearing, MPREG and always bottom!Harry

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry and others

THIS CHAPTER IS SMALL. OTHERS WILL BE LONGER. Next chapter should hopefully come tomorrow night.

…

**CHAPTER ONE: Letters.**

Harry groaned and moved a little uncomfortably on his chair. He was getting much bigger then he had anticipated and it was becoming a lot more tiresome to do anything anymore. He knew in the long run what the consequences were and while he had little thought of them as he should have had, his mind had only been on the soon to be outcome. A child. His life had always been full of downfalls and to tell the truth, Harry had been sick and tired of it. He just wanted one good thing to happen to him. He had his fair share of romances that usually resulted in break ups and front pages of the Daily Prophet. His two best friends had moved on with their lives and had been married, making Harry feel even more left out then he once was. While he was sure they didn't mean it personally, Harry could tell he was not wanted.

The Boy-Who-Lived had looked at adoption and had come close to it too. There had been a little girl he adored named Samair, but in the end, Harry had wanted a child of his own. With no other choice, he had followed through with his last resort plan. The potion that made a man fertile. Of course, what he didn't know was that the potion mixed with a few butterbeers made him a little uneasy to the point he had no control of his actions. And there he was, having sex with a drunk Draco Malfoy like it was the last thing they would ever do. There was one thing that Harry would admit, only in secret though, and that was that it was the best shag he had ever had. Draco Malfoy had definitely known his stuff when it came to the bed.

The morning after, Harry had woken first and was out of there faster then Neville was out of potions class. Whether Malfoy knew that it was Harry he slept with was another story. And here the black haired man was, sitting at home alone staring at the mail Hedwig had brought. There was nothing really important, just the usual. However, there was one letter that had caught his attention. Marked with the seal from the Ministry of Magic, it had immediately sent him wondering. After Harry had defeated Voldemort, the Ministry had wanted little to do with Harry, not once contacting him. Seeing the letter now made Harry wonder if they had wanted him to do something else for them.

With slow movements that an eight month pregnant man could only do, Harry leaned across the table he was sitting at and received his glasses that he had hastily put down. Slipping them on, he turned the letter over and carelessly ripped the seal which opened the gold envelope.

_Dear Mr Harry Potter,_

_How are you? Well I hope. Forgive me for not writing to you sooner, but being the head of the auror department is a very tiresome job. I am writing to a specific reason as you would have assumed. It seems our department is becoming low on aurors due to various misfortunate accidents. We have many cases coming in and not enough staff to investigate them in. That's why we would humbly ask you to take a position as an auror as offered to you through this letter. We would most appreciate having you on our team as your skills are legendary._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Zacharias Smith.  
__Head of Auror Department_

Was this the cue for Harry to laugh? Zacharias Smith, the chicken who ran from a battle with the Death Eaters, offering Harry Potter a job. Harry shook his head in amazement as he stood steadily. He wobbled inelegantly to the fire and through the letter in, snorting as he watched it burn with the wood.

"Seriously" Harry muttered as he moved back to the chair. He picked up his letters again and swiftly looked through them. One from Hagrid, one from Madame Pomfrey, one from Hermione once again asking where he was and the last one…Harry stopped, his eyes taking in the green ink written on the front, he had a feeling he knew who's handwriting that was. He had admired it all through school. Slowly and almost cautiously, Harry opened it, wondering if there was in a curse in it. But none was found.

_Potter,_

_I know what you did. Come see me. Tonight. 12am. Entrance of Diagon Alley._

_M._

Now, Harry was suddenly more afraid then he had ever been in his life. Knew what he did? Did he mean the baby?


	2. Chapter 2

As you can tell, I didn't update when I was planning too. I'm sorry. Also, I actually meant Michael Corner in the last chapter but I was half asleep when writing it. So Zacharias Smith it is going to stay. Yay!

I 3 REVIEWS ;)

…

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Harry watched as Ron leant forward, tenderly kissing the woman in front of him. The Boy Who Lived knew this was what his best friends had always wanted. A quiet romantic wedding with close friends watching as they bind their undying love. While it was beautiful, it made Harry sick to the stomach. Was this it? The last time he will ever feel as though he had someone. He knew that Hermione and Ron would never want him to feel alone but the fact was, he did already. Going from one man to another had taken its toll on Harry's heart and he felt as though he had no other love for a man to give. Then there were his two best friends, happy and content with only each other, it brought only more grief just watching them together._

_Hogwarts had been a beautiful place for the wedding and as Harry watched all the guests move quietly into the castle for the cake, he couldn't help but feel misplaced in the flock of happy people. Was he selfish to think of only himself while his best friends were happy? The answer to that was yes and it hurt Harry just thinking about how selfish he was becoming. He wanted someone so badly. Someone to care for and to love and to truly have the love returned. A child, maybe. Of course, the idea made Harry laugh. How could he have a child when he did not even have a man in his life?_

"_Harry?" Harry turned to look at the person who spoke. It was Hermione, her white wedding dress flowing around her as she stood elegantly at the door of the Great Hall. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was done similarly as it was at the Yule Ball except a white lily sat in it almost gingerly, and the strapless dress that sat upon her body shone with the silver beads that dangled on it. A white band wound its way around her left wrist while the ring that was recently put on her finger shone in the light that almost perfectly glowed around her. She stood there as though from a movie._

"_I'm okay" Harry murmured, looking at the grass beneath his shoe covered feet "but I must go Hermione"_

"_Where?" Hermione's words were in a worried tone as she started to move forward. Harry just shook his head._

"_I'm sorry, I will talk to you later"_

He had left straight away after that and it had been the last time he had truly spoken to her. His plan was forming and the thought of a child had set his mind in motion. A house on the border of the muggle world and the wizarding had become his home. He knew he couldn't go out much in either world due to his status. In the Wizarding, people would wonder how Harry Potter got pregnant and once again, rumors would start. Harry didn't want his child growing up in a world like that. And being pregnant had stopped Harry from going in to muggle world. Stares after stares would be sent his way and the whispers would be heard.

So Harry had stocked up on the necessaries before he had started showing, hoping dearly he wouldn't need to really leave his safe zone. The only people he really contacted were Madame Pomfrey and Hagrid. While Madame Pomfrey was told Harry needed information for a pregnant friend, he knew she knew that it was him. She had promised to be there when the time would come. Hagrid, however, was told nothing. Harry felt the need to at least be in contact with someone as he tried very hard to not contact the two people that he loved so much. He wanted their lives peaceful, not constantly be in danger due to being the Boy Who Lived's best friends. They had a family now.

He remembered when he had first looked at the photo Hermione gave him. They had a little girl and already she had begun to look like Ron. Mary-Alice had been named Harry's goddaughter, Hermione had said, and that had immensely hurt Harry knowing he wasn't there for Mary-Alice. But he kept strong. And now, at twenty-two years old, Harry could relish at the feeling of not being alone. He had his little boy that grew tenderly in his stomach. So many names had run through his head, but only one stuck in it. Aurelius. In Latin, it meant The Golden One and he would be, Harry's golden one. He hoped for so long that Aurelius would have the blonde hair and grey blue eyes that he could inherit from Draco. Then he would fit his name so well. Everything seemed perfect to Harry. Until he received the letter. Harry would not let Draco take his baby away.

* * *

Why Harry even bothered coming here he didn't know. It had been so hard for him to find a cloak to not only cover his stomach, but his face too, but after hours of searching, he found the perfect one. And now, as he waddled through the pub, he felt stupid and fat. While it was not unusual in the Wizarding World for their to be a pregnant man, he still received the endless pending stares from the old men. He ignored them the best he could. With slow measured steps, Harry finally made it to the entrance where he could see an annoyed looking Malfoy waiting. The Boy Who Lived sighed, allowing Malfoy to notice his presence. The looked Harry had expected out of Malfoy was not what he expected. The look of surprise on the Ex-Slytherins face said it all. Malfoy had not expected a very heavily pregnant Harry.

"Malfoy" Harry acknowledged, keeping his cool. So he was not here for what he had thought and it had sent relief down his spine. However the mere thought of what Malfoy wanted him for now made him a little fearful again.  
"Potter" a smirk had found its way of Malfoy's face as he took in Harry's appearance "what do we have here?"

Harry felt the need to punch him, but resisted, thinking about the son he was going to bore in just one month.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry questioned, his face twisted in anger at the teasing in his arch-nemesis' voice.

"Well I was expecting to talk to Harry Potter about a certain letter he was about to receive, however my mind is telling me now to run and tell the Daily Prophet about a certain pregnant hero I have encounted" His voice was sharp and a tint louder then before. Harry could feel a mood swing coming on.

"Malfoy, if you tell the Daily Prophet, so help me Merlin, I will hurt you." This made Malfoy laugh.  
"How? You'll squash me?" The laugher grew louder and Harry's temper rose more.

"Malfoy" The warning was evident in his voice.

"Alright. Alright" The Slytherin was bent over by now, his arm across his stomach as though in pain. His laughing died down slightly as he stood up straight. "I've come to talk to you about the letter Smith sent you"

"How did you-"

"I have my ways, now listen. Don't agree" The blond was serious by now and he stood as tall as he could.

"What? Why?" Harry didn't understand where this was going and it made him a little suspicious.

"Listen Potter, they are going to use you" He grabbed Harry's arm lightly and slowly moved them into a corner.

"How?" Malfoy was silent as a wizard hobbled through to Diagon Alley. He didn't even give them a glance.

"There is a new Dark Wizard, one who claims he wants to acquire revenge for You-Know-Who. He took Smith prisoner and told him that he wanted you. If Smith gives you to him, he will not hurt those Smith loves." He voice was quiet and quick as his eyes never left those of Harry's. This had defiantly caught Harry off guard; it was far from what he was expecting.

"And why would _you_ tell me that?" It was clear Harry didn't trust anything Malfoy had said.

"Listen Potter, we might have never got along in school, but the last thing this world needs is another Voldemort." The word Voldemort came out scratchily. "And this wizard, I know him. He's crazy and if he gets what he wants, everyone is doomed."

Harry pulled away the best he could from Malfoy and stared at him in horror.

"Are you kidding me Malfoy? Look at me!" He screeched almost too loudly "I'm eight months pregnant! How I can I stop another dark wizard?"

"Don't. Just stay hidden Potter" Draco once again came closer to Harry. The blacked haired man could smell the scent from the other and it made the baby kicked as though he knew exactly who was in front of Harry. Harry grunted in pain. "Are you okay?" Malfoy was holding him up as Harry laid a hand on his stomach. Harry shook his head.

"Aurelius just kicked" Harry muttered, trying to stand properly.

"Aurelius? The golden one" The words came out of Malfoy's mouth in a matter of fact way.

"How did you know?" Harry asked curiously.

"I like Latin. My name is Latin, it means dragon." Malfoy smiled slightly as he hauled Harry up properly. "Maybe I should get you home."

And home Malfoy did take him. The strange part was, Malfoy took him straight to his house, without Harry even telling him where to go. The last words Malfoy had said stuck in Harry's mind.

"Listen Potter, this guy is smart and dangerous. So this is how it's going to go. I'm going to move in tomorrow and I will be protecting you, whether you like it or not."

* * *

**Now I am going to write another story as well. So I want you to tell me what you think of this idea:**

_**Draco is a very good Lawyer and he has very good clients. Including a very rich Tom Riddle. But when it comes to knocking up your client's fiancé who you have been sleeping with comes into it, Draco's a dead man.**_


End file.
